Rehilete
by sideris-nasute
Summary: Hatsuki inicia un nuevo viaje, esperando que Hatsumi se de cuenta de sus sentimientos y vaya por ella
1. Chapter 1

Espiral

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, ja no soy tan afortunada **

Un día normal

Bueno se ve, presentable, espero que le guste, aunque extraño sus hot cakes, son deliciosos, pero como esta próximo el cumpleaños 16, me tengo que esforzar más, trato de hacer todo lo posible para hacerla sentir bien, por alguna razón parece preocupada, espero que pueda hacerla sonreír más

-Buenos días, Hatsumi-

-Buenos días Hatsuki, huele delicioso-

-Gracias Hatsumi, espero que también te agrade el sabor-

Tomo asiento frente a ella, me gusta verla, me gustaría más tocarla, volteo la mirada por mi evidente sonrojo, no puede ser, tan temprano y tengo pensamientos tan impuros, que pensaría Hatsumi si lo supiese

-Esta delicioso!-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-

Su reloj suena anunciando que falta menos para llegar al colegio

-Iré por mis cosas-

-Te espero-

No tarda nada cuando esta a mi lado

-Eso fue rápido Hatsumi-

-¿Tú crees?-

Mientras comenzamos a caminar

-Hatsumi, se acerca tu cumpleaños y me preguntaba ¿hay algo en especial que quieras?-

-La verdad, no quiero nada-

Lo dice con cierta tristeza, tanto en su rostro como en el tono de voz, siento una punzada en el pecho, sin embargo insisto

-Promete que lo pensaras, debe haber algo que quieras…-

-Me adelantare-

-Si…-

Su reacción me ha tomado por sorpresa, creo que Hatsumi evita el tema, no debí ser tan cabezota, sin siquiera notarlo cada paso que doy es más rápido al anterior, creo que trato de alcanzarla, desde esta distancia, ya no alcanzo a verla, miro de nuevo no hay ningún rastro de Hatsumi, bajo la velocidad de mis pasos, me siento decepcionada y sola, sigo caminando hasta que casi llego al instituto, levanto la vista y me doy cuenta que Hatsumi esta en la puerta, saluda a todos los que pasan, a veces me pregunto por que tiene que ser tan amable con todos…

-Hatsumi, Pensé que tenias cosas que hacer-

-Hatsuki… no debí actuar así-

-Hatsumi no se a que te refieres, te esperare donde siempre, nos vemos-

Lo dije con suma naturalidad que hasta yo misma lo creí

-Si, nos vemos-

Claro que mentí, por que en el fondo sé que algo no anda bien, las horas son demasiado largas cuando no estoy cerca de Hatsumi, aun así, me esfuerzo en todo, no por sobresalir sino para concentrarme en otras cosas, ya que desde hace varios años me di cuenta que el tipo de amor que sentía por Hatsumi, estaba cambiando por uno mas confuso, ahora quería tocarla y quería encontrar cualquier excusa para hacerlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la hora del receso, prefiero un lugar menos concurrido, me sirve para distraerme, la verdad me incomoda almorzar con Hatsumi, y sus amigos, odio verla sonreírle a otros, solo quiero que me sonría a mí, por eso entre más rápido me vaya del salón mejor, no sabría decirle que no, a lo lejos puedo ver una chica, creo que viene para…

-Hola Hatsuki, por favor acepta este obsequio!-

No digo nada, solo lo tomo, tratando de no menospreciar los sentimientos de la chica, ya que de alguna manera me siento identificada con ese sentimiento de amor no correspondido, la chica literalmente desaparece no me dio tiempo de negarme o agradecerle, ni modo, mejor me voy antes de que Hatsumi

-Hatsuki, ya escuchaste los rumores!-

-sabes que no me interesa-

-Pero este tiene que ver con Hatsumi-

-…- ¿Qué será?

-Tiene una cita con un chico de su clase-

Se me va el hambre, dentro de mí estalla un cúmulo de sentimientos entre enojo y decepción

-No me interesan los rumores-

Lo digo con tristeza dando media vuelta, quería salir corriendo para reclamarle a Hatsumi, me hervía la sangre, pero una sensación de Deja vu golpeo mi cabeza súbitamente, aminorando el enojo, entonces volvía a preguntarme ¿Que soy para Hatsumi?, ¿Que derecho tengo para reclamarle?, tal vez no ve mas que como su hermanastra y al exigirle una explicación presiento que algo saldrá mal, no puedo alejar esa sensación, entonces, cambio de dirección, decido auto- convencerme que solo es un rumor y no goza de mucha credibilidad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las demás horas pasan con normalidad, hago más tiempo para salir, tal vez Hatsumi ya se fue, si es verdad el rumor se fue acompañada, como sea soy una cobarde, pero a veces es tan cruel escuchar la realidad y no estoy preparada para ello, con resignación me dirijo a la puerta

-Hatsuki, hoy has tardado más de lo normal-

-Es que tuve que pasar a la biblioteca-

Esta semana he estado mintiendo mucho, no solo a ella sino a todos, lo peor es que no sé por que lo sigo haciendo

-Me hubieses dicho e iba contigo-

-mmm… no quería molestarte-

-Sabes que no es molestia-

-Gracias… ¿Como ha ido tu día Hatsumi?-

-Normal, ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Igual… ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?-

-Si, pero tu pagas-

-Claro, vamos!-

Hatsumi iba unos pasos adelante, en el transcurso del camino de vez en cuando volteaba hacia mi, como si la fuese a dejar, tal vez le angustia el no saber como decirme lo de su cita, mejor por que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que sea capaz de hacer al confirmarlo de sus labios

-Hatsumi…-

-Si-

-Hatsumi, siempre me dirás la verdad, cierto?-

-Claro que si eres mi hermana-

-Si…-

Ni siquiera dudo al responder y en asegurar que por ser su hermana, lo cual solo me deprime, agacho la mirada y en nada llegamos al parque

-Veamos…allá esta la peletería-

Deseaba que Hatsumi tomara mi mano… nunca lo ha hecho por que cambiaria ahora, debo dejar de pensar en esto o no podré contenerte en hacer algo inapropiado, lo mejor será tomarme unos minutos

-De que quieres tu helado-

-De fresa-

-Hatsumi te importaría espérame en una de las bancas y en seguida te alcanzo-

Hatsumi es tan inocente, me da vergüenza tener sentimientos la mayoría de las veces no tan puros hacia ella.

-prefiero acompañarte-

-Esta bien-

Así pasamos la tarde entre risas, que a veces me confirman que Hatsumi me quiere, al llegar a casa lo primero que hacemos es comer, los deberes escolares, y al final nos bañamos cada quien por su lado, cuando estoy a punto de irme a mi habitación…

-Hatsuki, te gustaría ver una película?-

-Si ¿Cuándo?-

-Ahora-

-Es un poco tarde…esta bien Hatsumi-

No puedo negarle nada

-Gracias, iré por ella a mi habitación-

-¿Gustas algún aperitivo?-

-No, gracias Hatsuki-

Es raro que Hatsumi proponga hacer este tipo de cosas, me pregunto de qué va la peli… la pone muy emocionada, nos sentamos en el sofá, lo único que me mantiene ahí es la cercanía de Hatsumi, por que la peli es aburrida, que digo, es aburridísima, ¿Cuánto durara?, cuando estoy apunto de quedarme dormida siento peso en mi hombro, Es Hatsumi! Se ha quedado dormida… mi corazón comienza a palpitar tan fuerte que temo despertarla… después de que puedo auto controlarme un poco, veo su rostro, se ve tan apacible y tan hermosa, no puedo dejar de ver sus labios, Hatsumi despierta sino yo podría…

-Hatsumi-

La muevo delicadamente, parece estar profundamente dormida, la tomo en brazos, no puedo creer que sea tan liviana, no me cuesta trabajo llevarla a su cama, lentamente la deposito en ella, no puedo evitar mirar sus labios, me atraen los quiero besar, algo en mi se enciende dando luz a mis mejillas, me acerco lentamente, a esta distancia puedo sentir su respiración, me detengo repentinamente al darme cuenta de lo estoy haciendo me remuerde la conciencia, me separo y me voy a mi habitación, ahí comienzo a meditar no importa lo que suceda, amo a Hatsumi y todos los días soy feliz a su lado


	2. Chapter 2

Sueños o pesadillas

-De nuevo ese sueño-

-No es un sueño-

¿Quien es?, ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí, sin que me diera cuenta?, ¿Qué hace en mi cama, vestida así?

-¿Quien eres?-

-Soy Lilith, la hermana de Eve-

Tardo en responder, por que en mi sueño Hatsumi se llama Eve, pero no me gusta esta situación…

-No conozco a ninguna Eve-

-mmm…-

Que extraño ahora que la veo bien, esta mujer también aparece en mi sueño, su personalidad es igual, por estar pensando en ello, se acerca casi hasta rozar mis labios!, la única reacción que tengo es empujarla, como resultado cae fuera de la cama

-Ouch… ¿Que pasa, no quieres saber la verdad?-

-No sé de que hablas, será mejor que te vayas!-

-"Soñaste" sobre el próximo cumpleaños de Hatsumi ¿no?-

-¿Cómo sabes de…?-

-Ya te lo dije no es un sueño-

-Déjate de ridículas bromas!-

-Para tu mala fortuna no es una broma-

Se ponía en pie, solo para acercarse nuevamente

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Trato de decir que ya no soporto a Eve! Siempre me deja sola!-

-Eh?, ya te dije que no conozco a ninguna Eve-

-Claro que si la conoces, solo que tu le llamas "Hatsumi"-

No puede ser cierto!, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Pareces sorprendida, te lo dije, no es un sueño, es un recuerdo de otros tú, que existen-

-¿Otros yo?-

-Pareces más interesada, si me das un beso te diré más-

-Jamás, creo que te has escapado de un centro de salud mental-

-Aguafiestas, tú te lo pierdes-

Inesperadamente Hatsumi toca la puerta

-Hatsuki, se nos hace tarde-

-Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a clases-

Digo en susurro, temo que Hatsumi pueda escuchar

-a ti te disculpo lo que sea-

Se acerco lo más posible, solo atine a levantarme

-Ahora voy Hatsumi!…Y tú vete-

En lo ultimo baje la voz, se podría prestar a un mal entendido

-Por que siempre eres tan mala conmigo-

-Yo siempre… pero si apenas te conozco-

-No importa en que mundo, tu sigues con esa actitud conmigo-

-¿Mundo?-

-Ya te lo dije, vine a buscar a Eve -

-Y yo también te dije que no conozco a ninguna Eve-

-Hatsuki! Se enfría el desayuno-

Vuelve a gritar Hatsumi

-Ahora bajo!... me tengo que ir, cuando vuelva, espero no verte aquí-

-Esta bien-

Mientras bajaba, volteaba pensando si era alguien real o parte de mi imaginación, por su forma de vestir tan extraña, pero ciertas dudas despertaban en mí

-Por que tardaste tanto-

-Lo siento Hatsumi, es que no encontraba mi bolso-

-Ah, te tardaste mucho y me adelante a desayunar-

-Hatsumi, no hay problema, no quiero atrasarte, así que, por que no te adelantas?-

-Si, claro, nos vemos Hatsuki-

-Si Hatsumi…-

Cuando se ha ido dejo salir un suspiro

-Hatsumi, tenias que decir "te puedo esperar, si gustas"…-

Me asegurare de que esa se vaya inmediatamente

-Sabes muy bien que jamás lo dirá-

-Cállate!, tu que sabes?-

-Sé más de lo que me gustaría, pero considerándolo, es mejor, así serás para mí-

-Ni en sueños!-

-Tal vez no he buscado bien, y en algún libro debemos tener la oportunidad de terminar juntas-

-¿En algún libro?-

-Si, debo buscar bien, entonces debería regresar, pero Eve?-

-¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Claro que si, mi amor-

-No soy tu amor-

-Que fría!-

-Pensé haberte aclarado tal punto-

-Si debería buscar ese libro donde las dos terminemos juntas-

-Estas loca, me voy-

-No!, espera, ayúdame a que Eve regrese-

-No se quien es Eve!

-Bueno ayúdame a que vuelva conmigo "Hatsumi"-

-¿Volver a donde?, ella pertenece aquí conmigo, no pienso entregártela-

-Que cabezota, ni por que lo puedes ver en "sueños"-

-¿Como sabes lo que sueño?-

-En tu "sueño", persigues a Hatsumi por diferentes "mundos"-

-Como…-

-Sabes como termina no?-

-Aunque tuviese una oportunidad entre un millón, lo haría y lo seguiré haciendo, por Hatsumi soy capaz de…-

-Si, si ya conozco tu discurso, y si te dijera no tienes ninguna oportunidad, lo seguirías haciendo?-

En ese momento choco contra una realidad que no me gusta, algo dentro de mi me decía que podía existir esa posibilidad, aun así no lo aceptaba, lo intentare hasta que ella me acepte

-Lo haré una y otra y otra vez…hasta que cambie el resultado!-

-Me lo suponía…alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que es lo que ella siente?-

-Todo el tiempo-

-Sabes por que?, simple por que realmente no la conoces-

-Por supuesto que la conozco!, conozco todo sobre Hatsumi-

-Pero no conoces nada sobre Eve-

-No quiero saber nada de Eve solo sé que amo a Hatsumi y Hatsumi siempre será Hatsumi-

-bla, bla, bla, ¿Quieres saber si te ama?-

Si!, es el lo único que quiero saber, aunque fuese difícil para ella, creo que con el tiempo se daría cuenta de cuan grande es mi amor, quiero decir que iría abriendo su corazón

-Aunque no me amara se que me aprecia-

¿Que estoy diciendo? Por que mi boca no dice lo que pienso

-Amor no es lo mismo que aprecio-

-Lo sé-

-He comprobado que tú irías por ella hasta el fin del mundo, pero te has preguntado si "Hatsumi" lo haría por ti-

-Ya te lo he dicho no necesito una prueba, en el fondo de mi corazón se que ella también puede corresponder mi amor-

-Pruébalo!-

-¿Cómo sugieres que lo haga?-

-Ven conmigo-

-no!-

-Esta es la primera vez que encuentro a Eve, sabes por que no fui directamente con ella?-

-No-

-Tal vez tu amor si sea correspondido-

-¿Que acabas de decir?-

-Ella siempre mira los libros donde se conocen, reviviendo una y otra vez sus memorias-

Aunque no logro entender del todo, me da muchas esperanzas

-Ven conmigo-

-Pero me acabas de decir que tengo una oportunidad-

-Si, pero Eve esta por cumplir 16, y desaparecerá-

Un balde de agua fría cae sobre mí al saber que Hatsumi desaparecerá, como en mi sueño

-no puede ser…-

-Si vienes conmigo, podrías confirmar si ella también te ama y yo gozare de tu compañía, ambas ganamos-

-No-

-¿Porqué?-

-No quiero alejarme de Hatsumi-

-Lo hará de todos modos y tal vez no la recuerdes después de que se vaya-

-nunca podría olvidarla-

-Eso no evitara que Eve salte a otro libro-

-Yo…-

-Piénsalo… vendré en la noche por ti o por Eve, aunque prefiero llevarte a ti-

En ese momento se fue y me dejo con una caótica decisión ha tomar, Según Lilith no se ira con las manos vacías, todo la mañana estuve muy dispersa.


	3. Chapter 3

Decisiones

Cuando terminaron las clases, estaba aterrada al darme cuenta que lo que sucedía en mi sueño se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad, como un Deja vu, que por más que quisiera, no podía evitar que siguiese adelante

-Hatsumi!-

Un chico le grito

-Hatsumi, Qué bueno que pude alcanzarte-

-Hola, ¿Para que me buscabas?-

-Es que quisiera hablar contigo-

El chico me ignoro, lo iba ha golpear para que no se acercara, pero Hatsumi volteo hacia mí

-Hatsuki, puedes adelantarte, luego te alcanzo-

-Si…-

Si mi sueño no se equivocaba tendrían una cita y cuando estuviesen de vuelta ellos… Jamás! No dejare que pase

-Hatsumi, creo que no me siento bien-

Nunca me enfermado, desde que mi enfermad se curo, tampoco he mostrado debilidad alguna, pero hoy no me importa, haré lo que sea para que ya nada se cumpla

-Parece que no tienes fiebre-

-Si, pero me duele mucho la cabeza-

Insistí, de verdad me comenzaba a sentir mal, por mentirle a Hatsumi, como puedo caer tan bajo… en ese momento tocaron el timbre

-¿Esperas a alguien?-

Pregunte descaradamente

-Si-

Lo dijo con tristeza, de que no podría ir con él supongo, mi conciencia empezó a presionar, no puedo tener su amor con mentiras, así que…

-Hatsumi, estaré bien, por que no vas?-

-No puedo dejarte así-

-no te preocupes, parece que esta pasando-

-¿Segura?-

-Si, diviértete-

-Si algo sucede por favor llámame-

-Estaré bien-

Apenas cruza la puerta, me arrepiento de mi dedición, el hecho de recordar como acabara y que no hice nada para impedirlo me enfurece, si todo era igual que mi sueño se le confesaría y al llegar a casa…

Pasaron horas que me parecieron siglos, estaba en la puerta esperándola, debía comprobarlo, si todo es igual, al verla con ese chico voltee, la mirada, como si al dejarlos de ver evitara que pasara, corrí hacia mi habitación y recordé las palabras de Lilith, parece que mis emociones precipitadas ya han tomado la decisión… debí preguntarle como llamarla… abracadabra, lilith, lilith, lilith, no hay lugar como el hogar, creo que esa, ni se aplica, ¿Porqué me quiero ir tan desesperadamente? ¿Irme evitara que me rompa el corazón?, debo dejar de pensar eso sé que ella me ama solo tiene que darse cuenta

-He llegado a tiempo!-

Esa voz es de ella, corro desesperadamente hacia la sala

-Lilith!-

-ah?, ¿Qué pasa Hatsuki?-

-Iré contigo!-

Arrogancia es lo que me sobra, por que creo, que sin duda Hatsumi al no verme me buscara, como yo lo haría por ella, se dará cuenta del error que cometió al salir con ese…

-¿En serio?, ¿Qué paso con el discurso de "Amo a Hatsumi y no permitiré que nada nos separe"-

-Aun creo en ello-

-mmm-

-Dices que mi sueño, no es un sueño, entonces voy a cambiar el resultado, al final Hatsuki, me encontrara-

-Que ingenua eres… por mi esta bien te probare que tu amor es una ilusión-

-No es una ilusión, ella vendrá por mí!-

-si, si lo que digas ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Pues…-

En ese momento Lilith, se abrazo a mi, por alguna extraña razón me hizo sentirme un poco aliviada

-Primero sácame de aquí-

-Hatsuki, ¿No quieres escribirle una nota?-

-No había pensado en ello-

Lilith tenia razón no había pensado en ello, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo hacerle ver que la estaré esperando

-Oye, le puedo decir que es una fuga de amantes-

-Ni lo pienses!-

-Entonces, se lo dirás de frente o se lo dejaras en un romántico mensaje?-

Decirlo directamente es lo que me gustaría, pero temo asustarla…

-Lilith ¿Puedes regresar en una hora?-

-No que tal si te arrepientes-

-No lo haré, ya te dije que iré-

-esta bien, solo por que se que vendrás-

-Esta vez podrías aparecer en mi habitación?-

-mmm… que traviesa eres-

Se abrazaba a mi como insinuando que la quiero para otra cosa, espero no arrepentirme…

-Lilith, creo que deberías irte-

-Tienes razón, luego tendremos más tiempo-

-Si claro-

Como si lo hiciera por ella, apenas desaparece y voy con la videograbadora hacia mi habitación, no tardo mucho en colocarlo y… ¿Qué debo decir?

-Hatsumi, como sabes yo, me marche…-

Como que es muy obvio

-Sabes por que me fui, fue por que no me has dado la oportunidad-

Suena a reclamo

-Hatsumi, sé lo que paso en la tarde y…-

Me enoja de sobremanera

-Me duele haberte visto con él…-

Por que te amo

-¿Qué soy para ti Hatsuki?-

Pues su hermana, como puedo hacer para que me correspondas, veo el reloj y ya he desperdiciado media hora, debo darme prisa

-Hatsuki, yo siempre te he apreciado toda mi vida, no sé bien en que momento cambio mi amor hacia ti, se volvió más fuerte y cada vez que te veo crece, tomando dimensiones que parecen imposible de terminar, salgo en un viaje con Lilith, según ella te llamas Eve, para mi solo eres y serás Hatsumi, estarás en mi corazón y pensamientos lo que dure el viaje, espero que no sea mucho tiempo y me encuentres…Hatsumi hemos crecido juntas y sabes todo de mi como yo de ti, sé que sabrás en donde estaré, si tu aceptas mis sentimientos yo puedo ir al fin del mundo por ti, si lo deseas nos veremos el día de mi cumpleaños en la biblioteca, realmente quiero que vengas por mi, sé que si voy por ti, cuando nos encontremos será la ultima vez, así que no me arriesgare cambiare el resultado, pase lo que pase, así que nunca te des por vencida, TE AMO Hatsumi, esperare por ti-

Tomo el despertador lo pongo para que suene antes de las doce, me dirijo hasta la habitación de Hatsumi ella esta dormida, veo su mano, por lo menos evite herirla, pongo el despertador al lado de la grabación, deposito en ello toda mi esperanza de que sea visto, la dejo en su escritorio y rezo para que ella se de cuenta, volteo a verla nuevamente y me acerco, le doy un beso en la mejilla, me separo rápido y salgo, ya que la tristeza se puede presentar en forma de lagrimas

-¿Hatsuki, ya terminaste de despedirte?-

-Si…-

Cuando se trata de Hatsumi, nunca podría terminar de despedirme, tengo que aferrarme a que este sentimiento tan calido que sin duda llegara a ella, si ella vendrá por mí, comienzo a recuperar la confianza

-Vamonos-


	4. Chapter 4

Prehistoria

Veamos mi equipaje consta de… un celular que contiene algunas imágenes de nosotras, una espada, mucha esperanza en forma de corazón, ah y Lilith… hablando de sobre cosas extrañas, Donde estamos?

-No crees que esto fue demasiado-

-Pero si tú sugeriste que te gustaría saber sobre el inicio de la tierra-

-Me refería a como se originó la biblioteca, a lo que da origen a mi mundo-

-La verdad, también me gustaría saberlo-

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Hay alguien que lo sepa?-

-Tal vez… Papa, pero es más fácil encontrar el origen de la biblioteca por nosotras misma, que encontrarlo a él, además, me gustaría pasar mucho tiempo contigo-

Nuevamente se acerca demasiado, parece un gato

-Lilith, te creeré esta vez-

-Ahora sé como se sienten las parejas, al tener cierto nivel de confianza, te prometo que no te arrepentirás Hatsuki-

-Lilith, no somos una pareja-

-No por ahora-

¿Por que acepte venir con ella?, ah ya lo recuerdo

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué?-

-No podemos quedarnos aquí-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Hay muchos animales gigantescos e insectos, puede ser peligroso-

-La verdad, solo es peligroso para ti-

-Con mayor razón debemos salir de este lugar-

-Entiendo el punto, pero a donde debemos ir?-

-Donde sea un poco mas seguro-

-Nos podemos quedar y recrear _las mil y una noches_?-

-No, déjame pensar?-

-_Las desventuras de la virtud_?-

-No…-

-_Carmilia_-

-Yo elijo Gracias-

-_Juliette_-

-No, no quiero más sugerencias!-

-Yo decía… _Claudine en la escuela_-

La fulmine con la mirada, ya no quería sugerencias y menos de ese tipo, ¿A dónde podríamos ir?, ir a cualquier lugar es entrometerse en la vida de alguien más, la verdad no quiero incomodar a nadie, ¿Que debería hacer?

-Mejor hay que dejarlo a la suerte-

-Supongo que no tengo opción-

-Tengo la sensación que olvide algo-

-Mientras lo recuerdas buscare algo para comer-

-Hatsuki, si quiere puedo ayudarte-

-No, gracias-

Mientras camino, comienzo ha preguntarme si Hatsumi pensara en mí, si ya inicio su viaje, sonrió al pensar su imagen

-Ella no vendrá-

-Solo estas celosa-

-Claro-

-Lilith, ¿Qué haces?, te dije que buscaría algo para comer-

-Si, pero no me gusta estar sola, no seas mala Hatsuki, te prometo no molestarte-

En estos momentos agradezco a ver visto a prueba de todo y discovery, haber sido parte de los jóvenes scouts, veamos… esa cosa puede que…

-Hatsuki, ¿Sabes que?-

-mmm?-

-No quiero comer nada que haya en este lugar-

-Esta bien, entonces ¿Qué sugieres?-

Que bueno, por que sinceramente se ve un poco incomible lo que veo

-Podemos conocernos mejor-

Creo que busca cualquier pretexto para acercarse, nada sutil

-Lilith, mejor no-

Me alejo, y finjo seguir en la caza

-si vamos a estar juntas me gustaría saber más de ti-

-…-Sé todo lo referente a Hatsumi, sus cosas preferidas, sus formas, sus gestos, todo, el olor que deja

-Hatsuki, ¿no te gustaría conocerme?-

-Lilith…-

Realmente no sé que contestar, ¿Por que querría conocerla si se va a ir?, pero, entonces ¿Por que quiero saber todo de Hatsumi?, si tal vez ella… debo dejar de pensar en eso, si solo hay una oportunidad entre mil, lo haré hasta lograrlo, mientras tanto…

-¿Por qué te quieres llevar a Hatsumi?-

-Ella, siempre me deja atrás… cuando lo hace, es como si me dejara sola en el universo-

De alguna manera ese sentimiento no me es del todo ajeno, a veces es como si estuviera corriendo y cuando me acerco a Hatsumi, ella solo se aleja, entonces este sentimiento de desolación aparece, se agranda hasta que cala en mis huesos…

-Lilith, a veces también puedo sentirlo-

-Si? Hatsuki Como haces para seguir adelante?-

-Me aferro a lo que amo-

-yo hago lo mismo-

Por primera vez me di cuenta de la existencia de alguien más en el universo que había construido alrededor de Hatsumi. Desde mi "descubrimiento" de otros seres vivos, mi realidad esta Constantemente en movimiento, siempre lo ha estado, solo que no me había dado cuenta, me pregunto, como es que nos encerramos

-Entonces, sabes que no puedo dejar ir a Hatsumi, aun así, creo entenderte un poco-

-¿En serio?-

Se acerca un… mucho, tomare nota, aun cuando parece estar en plan serio, sigue siendo una pervertida, no debo distraerme o ella tomara ventaja

-Lilith, Dejémoslo al azar-

-No, pensándolo mejor deberíamos quedarnos aquí, perece que ya comenzaste a entenderme-

Ahora trata de besarme… me levanto

-Vamonos-

-Esta bien, tú te lo pierdes-

De nuevo estamos en la biblioteca, Lilith tomó el primer libro que ve en sus manos y sé que es nuestro próximo destino.


	5. Perdiendo el rumbo

Perdiendo el rumbo

A veces sueño que vienes tras de mi y en el día imagino que estar por alcanzarme, date prisa Hatsumi, ven por mi, araño la esperanza de que estas cerca, para tener la fortaleza de seguir, llevo un mes que parece una eternidad sin ti…

-¿Hatsuki me estas escuchando?-

-Si, te llamas Alice y vives sola con tu padre en este pueblo?-

-Si, pero olvidaste a gato-

Cabe mencionar que gato es un perro, el pueblo esta casi desierto en medio de nieve y montañas, salimos a recoger algo de leña, Lilith prefirió quedarse con el papá de Alice, según ella a conocerlo, será ha acosarlo, camino mas rápido por si lilith se arrepiente o el papá de Alice se da cuenta de las intencion… un momento, un hombre solo desde hace meses y una pervertida, será mejor que me aleje con Alice de aquí.

-¿A dónde vas gato?-

-No te alejes-

Corremos por varios minutos no conozco el terreno, así que podríamos perdernos la nieve comienza a caer

-Alice debemos volver-

-Pero no puedo encontrar a gato-

-Esta bien, lo buscaremos, pero no podemos alejarnos más se avecina una tormenta-

-Solo hasta que encontremos a gato-

La nieve comienza a ser más densa seguimos caminando de seguro el mugrosos perro ya se fue a refugiar.

-Volvamos!-

-Esta bien…pero por donde?-

Nuestras huellas ya se han cubierto, comenzamos a caminar…

-Hatsuki creo que ya pasamos por aquí-

-¿En serio?-

Es oficial nos hemos perdido, seguimos caminando ahora con más prisa, no quiero mostrar desesperación, pero me preocupa un poco las condiciones, nuestras huellas se borran con mas rapidez de que las podemos hacer, sera lo mismo con Hatsumi, tal vez voy tan rápido que no puede ver mis huellas... no creo que es lo contrario

-Alice no te separes de mí-

-Hatsuki, tengo miedo!-

Lo único que se me ocurre es tomarla de la mano, la guió en medio de la fuerte ventisca que nos hace la visibilidad casi imposible, halo de ella y temo hacerle daño, no me había preocupado por el bienestar de alguien más que no fuese de Hatsumi… Alice resbala, si pesara mas me habría llevado con ella

-Alice estas bien!-

-Si solo estoy cansada-

Me agacho para verla detenidamente y me volteo

-Sube-

-No es necesario Hatsuki-

-Anda sube…-

¿Que pasa conmigo?, no había rogado antes

-Gracias Hatsuki-

No respondo pero siento una calidez en mi pecho, inconcientemente sonrió, a la distancia puedo ver lo que parece una cueva es difícil de distinguir, aun así me acercare, no niego es difícil caminar con ella en mi espalda, pero no me arrepiento, sigo caminando hasta que llegamos, la dejo antes de entrar

-Voy a inspeccionarla un poco por si hay algún animal quédate tras de mi-

-Si-

Nos adentramos cautelosamente, la recorremos no es muy grande pero es suficientemente profunda para mantenernos alejadas de la tormenta

-Hatsuki parece que no hay nada-

-Tienes razón-

Nos sentamos, la halo hacia mí y la abrazo

-No pienses mal, es solo para mantener el calor-

-s...si-

La veo sonrojada y sonrió para darle confianza, pero creo hacer lo contrario, ya que se ha cubierto de un rojo intenso

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-eh?-

Me toma por sorpresa su repentina confesión? o propuesta?

-¿Qué si te casarías conmigo?-

-No creo que tu papá lo apruebe, además apenas me conoces-

-Sé que tienes un gran corazón y es suficiente para mí-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tu amiga rara me lo contó todo acerca de Hatsumi-

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te contó?-

-Como es que haces todo por amor a ella, pero dice que ella no te corresponde y eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad-

-Claro que no!, yo amo a Hatsumi y pronto se dará cuenta de también me ama!-

Medito un poco lo que acaba de suceder

-Lo siento… yo-

-No importa-

-Si importa… a mi me importa-

-La defiendes ante cualquier persona o situación y eso es… admirable-

-Pero no justifica mi actitud-

-El amor lo justifica-

-Alice, en verdad lo crees?-

-Si, creo que es muy tierno que alguien crea en ti ciegamente-

Entonces mi amor es un acto de fe

-Alice!-

-Hatsuki!-

Escucho que gritan, me levanto me acerco más a la entrada de la cueva y veo que la tormenta se ha aminorado un poco

-Aquí!-

-Aquí estamos!-

Después de unos segundos puedo verlos son Lilith y el padre de Alice, como siempre la impulsividad de Lilith me agobia con un abrazo que sobre pasa lo afectuoso

-¿Qué trataban de hacer?-

-Juntar leña como acordamos-

-Si, pero…-

-No importa, nos asustamos cuando gato regreso solo-

Ese perro mugroso, sabía que nos había embaucado

-Será mejor que regresemos, antes de que la tormenta se vuelve a intensificar-

-Si-

Lo seguimos, nadie mejor que él para salir de ese lugar con los ojos cerrados, cuando llegamos lo primero que hicimos fue comer, pero cuando me disponía a ir a dormir llego Lilith

-Hatsuki es hora de irnos-

-Lilith ¿No puede ser mañana?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No podemos quedarnos más?-

-Ya te dije que no!-

-¿Que pasa?-

Dice saliendo de la nada Alice

-Nos tenemos que ir-

-Hatsuki?-

Me mira como queriendo que le de otra respuesta, pero no puedo…

-Alice…-

No es necesario que termine la frase por que la tristeza en sus ojos me dice que ha entendido

-Bien-

-Alice Gracias-

-Hatsuki Vamos-

-Espera un momento-

-Esta bien pero no saldré, no quiero que se aproveche de ti-

La única con esos pensamientos es ella

-Si, pero aléjate un poco-

Aunque refunfuña lo hace

-Alice, en verdad muchas gracias, si tus sentimientos son sinceros algún día encontrarás la felicidad-

-Te equivocas… es gracias a ti que ahora puedo creer en el amor, espero volverte a ver-

-Si yo tambien lo espero y…-

-Ya basta! Debemos irnos-

Lilith interrumpió mi discurso, no importa creo que en el fondo lo entiende

-Alice Adiós-

-Hatsuki cuídate!-

Por que no puedo amar, a quien me ofrece su amor incondicional y me aferro a uno del que no sé si es real, o solo es lo que quiero pensar, apenas parpadeo y ya estamos en la biblioteca de nuevo, sin consultarme Lilith toma nuestro próximo destino en sus manos…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Solar, ya que creo eres mi única lectora y mas te vale, que por ti la escribo, me extenderé, para comenzar como que "solar" y te quejas de mis seudónimos!, consigue uno mejor y tal vez piense en cambiar el mio, debo confesar que iba abandonar, no te preocupes, no lo haré, pero si adelantare el final, que ya son los dos capítulos que siguen, la verdad este no me gusta mucho, me cae re mal Hatsumi, pero que le vamos hacer si a ti te fascina el anime, sé no es justificación para hacerlo tan..., los siguientes cap, son los que importan, siento no haberlo dicho antes, pero creo que todos somos capaces de descubrir nuestra propia realidad, no puedo aliviar tu dolor y menos con palabras, pero nunca dejes de amar, recuerda que alguien te espera, para que quede claro no soy yo EH?, podría ser tal vez "M", ya las ayude mucho, pero recuerda, primero vive tu duelo, para poder amar de nuevo**


	6. Bienvenida realidad

Bienvenida realidad

No puedo creer, que ya han pasado meses desde el inicio de mi viaje, estamos en un barco, no hemos visto tierra por días, solo estamos lilith y yo... ella casi no me dirige la palabra, a menos que sea necesario, tengo frío, tengo hambre y por primera vez vi realmente mis debilidades, las físicas, no se comparaban con las emocionales, la incertidumbre de no saber si vendrá por mí, este dolor me hería, pero no terminaba de matarme…

-Hatsuki, se avecina una tormenta, será mejor que entres-

-solo dame un momento-

-Como quieras-

Querer… solo quiero que las olas me traguen, mi corazón ya no me daba la seguridad que requería, comienzo a pensar en que Hatsumi no vendrá, mi llanto comienza a fluir, a la misma velocidad en que la sangre corre por las venas, un dolor enorme en mi pecho se hace presente, es tan grande que me desploma, lluvia comienza a caer de manera sorprendente, estoy empapada...

-Hatsumi!, Hatsumi!, Hatsumi!-

Comienzo a gritar desde la profundidad de mis entrañas, no parare hasta que te vea, hasta que por mi llegues y digas que sientes no haberte apresurado, que nunca fue tu intención lastimarme…

-Hatsuki, te vas a resfriar-

Creo que lilith, lo dice más por compromiso, por que no tiene intenciones de acercarse, sabe lo vergonzoso que es para mí esta situación, agradezco su comprensión en un momento así, ya no tengo ninguna fortaleza, pero necesito… creer

-No me importa solo quiero ver a Hatsumi!-

Me deja sola, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas nos hemos conocido suficiente para que intuyamos cosas la una de la otra... grito de nuevo

-Hatsumi! Estoy aquí!... no puedes verme!-

Después de unas horas la tormenta ceso, pero dentro de mí, nada pudo contenerse más tiempo, estalle en confusión… en enojo, en tristeza, en todo... contra mí, contra ella...

Paso más tiempo, no me moví, como tampoco la esperanza de ver a Hatsumi, seguí así, hasta que se entumieron mis extremidades, hasta que mi voz se apago, hasta que ya no pude llorar más, después de eso creo que perdí la conciencia

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien-

-Déjame verificar-

Lilith toma mi temperatura, no hace bromas, ni insinuaciones, nunca hubiese pensado que ella me vería en este estado tan deplorable

-¿Como llegue hasta aqui?-

-Hatsuki, te tuve que cargar y no eres tan ligera como aparentas-

-Lilith, Gracias-

-Hatsuki, Deberías cuidarte más, traeré algo de comer-

-Pensé que no teníamos nada-

-Si, si tenemos solo que tú no los has hecho-

Como hacerlo si lo único en lo que pienso es en Hatsumi… no vino a mí, por más que lo pedí, por más que grite, por más que llore… estoy muy confundida, que debo hacer… tal vez esa no es la pregunta, sino ¿Que quiero hacer?, forzar a Hatsumi a que me ame?... no podría hacerlo, entonces debo resignarme?, tampoco puedo hacerlo…

-Deberías de dejar de pensarla solo por un momento-

-Lilith...-

-Toma, di aaah!-

-Puedo hacerlo sola, Gracias Lilith-

-Creí que debía forzarte para que lo hicieras-

-No hay necesidad, en verdad te lo agradezco-

Después de un rato de darle vueltas a la situación, me he dado cuenta de varias cosas, bien dicen que solo se puede ver la realidad cuando estamos preparados para enfrentarla, aunque siempre parece lo contrario…

-Lilith-

-Es hora de regresar-

-¿A dónde?-

-A casa…-

-No… no lo entiendo, te rindes?-

-No, jamás lo haré, hasta que vea a Hatsumi-

-Entonces Hatsuki ¿Por qué quieres regresar?-

-Lo del viaje solo complico la situación, lo mejor hubiese sido que enfrentara a Hatsumi y le hiciese una propuesta de todo o nada-

-Hatsuki ¿lo dices en serio?-

-Si, ahora lo entiendo-

-El que Eve no te ama?-

-Ya te lo dije amo a Hatsumi, no conozco a Eve-

-Hatsuki, ¿Por que quieres regresar?-

-Regresare para que sepa donde estoy y pueda saber que la esperare, para que me pueda ver cuando ella guste-

-Eso es masoquismo-

-Supongo que lo es-

-Si lo sabes, no es necesario, has que sufra-

-Para mí es necesario, además, no quiero vengarme-

-Ella no ira a ti, te quedaras sola!-

-No importa es mi elección-

Vaya se enojo, dejándome sola nuevamente, pero es la verdad, todo lo que hacemos es nuestra elección, excepto las de punta de pistola, lo demás, lo es. No sé lo que Hatsumi quiere, pero si sé, lo que yo quiero, ahora lo sé… como con más tranquilidad lo que Lilith me trajo, me siento liguera después de desahogarme y de enfrentar lo que voy a hacer

-Hatsuki…-

-Si?-

-Disculpa-

-No es necesario al contrario, la que se debe disculpar soy yo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por como me porto contigo, pero la mayoría de las veces te lo ganaste por acosadora-

-Hatsuki, has madurado, pero yo no-

Se acerca peligrosamente, Lilith esta de vuelta, aunque me cueste admitirlo me agrada

-Olvídalo, tengo sueño-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

Lo dice, pero la tonta ya se ha a camodado

-Saldré a por un poco de aire-

-Nooo-

Dice melosamente agarrándose de mi cintura, por lo cual uso la fuerza bruta o lo que es lo mismo, fuerza de bruta y me alejo

-Espera!, estaba poniéndose interesante-

Lo único que se estaba poniendo es ella

-En verdad te quieres ir?-

-Si-

Digo tajantemente

-Entonces vamos-

-En serio? A que se debe el cambio de opinión-

-¿Te quieres ir o no?-

-Si-

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, puedo ver a Hatsumi tomando un libro... me paralizo totalmente

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Solar creo e****n ti y en tu fuerza para sobreponerte, el amor es así, uno no elige a quien amar y no puedes obligar a que te amen.**

**FireWolf Gracias, por leer, si no te gustan los finales poco felices, deberías leer hasta aquí, y si es lo contrario te invito a leer mis nuevas historias, dos serán del mismo tipo y otra muy divertida, pero las publicare en otros foros si quieres saber cuales escríbeme a princesabizarra arrobahot punto es**

**Cualquiera puede escribirme si lo desea, GRACIAS por leer**


	7. No puedo amar por dos

No puedo amar por dos

-Hatsuki!-

Corre hacia mí, pero se detienes a casi nada de mi, duda en acercarse más, soy la que da ese último paso, la abrazo, con todas mis fuerzas, más que eso, con todos mis sentimientos la envuelvo, no la quiero soltar

-¿Como has estado?-

Es lo único que se me ocurre decir, mi única salida o por lo menos es la que mejor se especifica

-¿Eh?-

Demasiada sorpresa en su tono de voz, hacen que quiera retractarme de mi decisión, estoy entrando en desconcierto, una mirada y estoy perdida…

-Hatsumi, TE AMO!-

-Yo… no sabes la verdad sobre mí-

-Lilith me lo contó casi todo y me dio alguna opinión del porque lo hacías-

-Hatsuki…-

-Deberíamos dejarlo-

-El que-

-Este juego, Hatsumi-

-De que hablas Hatsuki?-

-De este enredo, Hatsumi-

-No entiendo Hatsuki, por que deberíamos de dejarlo, no es justo-

-¿Justo?, no se trata de justicia Hatsumi!... sabes llegue a odiarte-

-Podría dejarlo todo por ti, Hatsuki-

-¿Podrías?, lo hice por ti!, Hatsumi si te digo quédate conmigo lo harías?-

-Hatsuki no puedo-

-Claro que no, Hatsumi el único amor que conoces, solo es el amor propio, te da miedo la soledad, tanto que buscas el amor en todas partes-

-eso no es cierto!-

-Ah no?, entonces por que te la pasas viajando todos esos mundos-

-Ya te lo dije, no puedo quedarme por siempre!-

-Yo nunca te he dicho que te quedes por siempre, solo por el resto de mi vida, que no es nada para tu eternidad-

-No puedo-

-Querrás decir "no quiero", he viajado por ti fuera de este mundo, según Lilith tantas veces que casi has estado en todas las probabilidades, aun no conforme con ello, has vuelto a mi, en forma de mi hija, tienes idea del dolor de perderte como amiga, como hermana, como hija…ya no…más, te amo, te amo tanto, que soy capaz de hacerlo por toda la eternidad…pero no es justo…así que, vamos a dejarlo…-

-No puedo-

-¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso es gracioso estar enamorada de ti, no sé quien eres en realidad, sin embargo no puedo evitar amarte de esta manera tan estupida…-

-No puedo luchar contra el destino-

-En estos últimos viajes, Me pregunte, si tú no existieras en mi mundo, en ninguno de ellos, entonces, mi amor por ti tampoco…-

Veo dolor reflejado en su rostro aun me duele verla sufrir

-Lo siento Hatsumi es que es muy doloroso… para ambas, así que hay que dejarlo ¿quieres?-

-…-

- he entendido muchas cosas al principio Te odie, por no buscarme, pero me odie más por esperarte, conforme pasaba el tiempo, ya no quería ver a Hatsumi, sino que solo quería encontrar a Hatsuki, pensé que tal vez, entre las muchas probabilidades y mis otros yo, encontraría a la Hatsuki que nunca te conoció, por lo tanto esa Hatsuki nunca te amo, entonces me di cuenta de algo, La Hatsuki que conoció a Hatsumi fue muy feliz a su lado, hizo maravillosos recuerdos y fue su primer amor, el cual siempre guardara, en lo profundo de su corazón, sin embargo, es el primer amor, me da la esperanzas que habrá otros, que podrían ser de igual de grandes, mejores o peores que los anteriores, no debo negarle la entrada a ninguna, probare hasta que al fin encontré a mi ultimo amor, con el que me pueda y me quiera quedar toda la vida… con esto trato de decir que no te olvidare, pero debo seguir adelante al igual que tú, por eso debemos dejar de hacernos daño, no me entiendas mal, no es que no quiera luchar por ti, sinceramente lo haría por una eternidad, pero también sufriría ese tiempo, también pensé en lo difícil que puede ser para ti, nunca me has dicho que me amas, nunca hiciste algo por hacérmelo saber, aun así, yo cree una historia retorcida de la realidad-

-Hatsuki…-

-Espera, todavía no termino, Hatsumi, siempre quise saber tus motivos y encontrar una solución, cosa que no paso por tu mente el hablar conmigo, suena a reclamo, pero no lo es, la verdad es solo que quería saber que era para ti, entonces si no soy capaz de entenderte no soy capaz de amarte, Hatsumi tu nunca me has dicho que sintieses algo mas por mi que una amistad, en este viaje desperté del mundo que yo misma cree para nosotras, pero nunca hubo un nosotras, ahora lo puedo reconocer-

-Hatsuki realmente quise buscarte, pero solo nos haríamos daño, es cierto una parte de mi te ama, pero… tienes razón nos dañamos y no quiero hacerlo… más-

-Hatsumi, Gracias por entenderlo-

La abrazo, lo más fuerte que puedo entonces me detengo y aminoro la fuerza para no dañarla, las lágrimas se hacen presentes, me ahogo en ellas, es difícil decir adiós al primer amor, pero no es imposible, esta bien tener cicatrices me recuerda que soy humana

-Adiós, Hatsumi-

-Adiós, Hatsuki-

Me doy vuelta y no miro atrás, veo donde lilith, camino hacia ella para regresar a mi mundo

-No quieres saber si te busco?-

-Lilith, no, me basta con saber que yo la busque-

Ahora me dedicare a sanar mis heridas, me recuperare de la pérdida más grande, la de mi hermana, mi amiga y sobre todo. mi primer amor

-Hatsuki, yo podría quedarme contigo-

-Gracias Lilith, a través de los viajes te he conocido mucho mejor, sin duda eres una gran compañía, pero si acepto solo serias su reemplazo, no seria justo, primero superare mi amor por Hatsumi-

-Comprendo, será lo mejor-

-Si…-

FIN

**N/A: Ahora pueden quemarme en leña verde **


End file.
